Typically, head mounted devices (HMDs) that incorporate a removable mobile device are designed to operate with a single size mobile device type. Augmented reality HMDs often use smartphones as the computational and display unit, yet are limited to a single size smartphone. Only being able to use one size smartphone creates difficulties for a user who changes mobile devices or would like to share the HMD with other users who have different smart phone sizes and form factors.